


Switch

by NotAMuggleMiss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub Play, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Professors, Post-Hogwarts, Shameless Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28746426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotAMuggleMiss/pseuds/NotAMuggleMiss
Summary: “You like it when I tell you what to do, don’t you,” he purred into her ear before pulling her ponytail just hard enough to hurt.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 17
Kudos: 37





	Switch

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written anything like this before, but there you have it. Thanks to the Dungeon ladies for the plunnies and the encouragement!
> 
> Many thanks to somandalicious for beta-ing!
> 
> Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended. No profit is being made from this creation.

“You like it when I tell you what to do, don’t you,” he purred into her ear before pulling her ponytail just hard enough to hurt.

Pansy whimpered and then keened as his large, rough hand landed firmly on her bottom with a resounding crack. She certainly hadn’t woken up this morning expecting to find herself naked and pushed up against a wall with her hands above her head and her ass in the air, but she couldn’t say she was mad about it either.

She was used to being the one in charge when it came to sex, but there was just something about Neville Longbottom that made her want to get down on her knees and submit, among other things. She could hardly believe she was actually letting him spank her, in more than just her daydreams. It had always struck her as something that was outside the realm of realistic possibilities, but sometimes life was stranger than her imagination. 

It wasn’t that she thought he was unattainable; they had become friends since they’d both started working at Hogwarts. It was only that he seemed so sweet, despite the confidence he had acquired since the end of the war, and not at all the type to redden a girl’s bottom and shag her into the mattress. They had shagged before. It wasn’t like there were many options when it came to needing a sexual outlet in their current environment and Merlin knew it was needed after dealing with so many teenagers day in and day out. But it had never been like  _ this _ before.

“Would you like another, my sweet flower?” Neville whispered, his breath tickling her neck.

She shivered and nodded, turning her head to the side to catch a glimpse of his heated gaze as he stepped back.

“Oh! Yes!” she exclaimed as his hand made contact again without further warning. 

Neville rubbed soothing circles against the heated flesh of her arse. “You’re such a good girl for me, Pansy. Tell me, what do you want?”

“I want to suck your cock!” She cried out, hardly thinking at all before asking. “Please!”

Neville chuckled. “How could I deny such an enthusiastic request?”

He gently pushed her away from the wall and slid between it and her body, leaning back comfortably on the wood panelling. 

“I’m all yours,” he said, reaching out to palm her breast before running his hand down her ribs to settle in at her waist. He was nibbling at the corner of his lip, almost nervously, and staring at her from under his eyelashes in a way that made heat rush through her entire body.

Pansy eagerly dropped down to the plush carpet and made quick work of removing Neville’s belt and freeing his erection from the confines of his trousers.

Licking her lips in anticipation, she grasped his cock in her hand and slowly moved up and down several times, causing Neville to hiss and drop his head to the wall behind him with a thunk. 

As the tip emerged from his foreskin, she licked at the bead of precum forming on it before slowly lowering her mouth over his length. Neville looked down at her with glazed eyes and reached around her head to pull her hair loose, gathering it firmly in his hand instead. As she let him fuck her mouth, grabbing onto his hips with her hands to keep from falling, he groaned loudly and muttered his praise with the fervour of a man possessed.

“You’re so perfect, Pansy. Such a good girl.”

She moaned around his cock and he pulled out with a gasp. 

“I’m never going to last if you keep that up. ” Neville growled as he tugged her to her feet by the grip he had on her hair. “I want to fuck you. Please say yes,” he begged before crashing his mouth to hers. 

Her fingers made quick work of his buttons before she tugged his shirt off and tossed it to join the robes he had discarded earlier on the floor. Neville somehow managed to step out of his trousers and pants while continuing to expertly pinch and tweak her nipples and Pansy was so aroused it would barely take any effort to get her off.

Without warning, he spun her around and pushed her back up to the wall. Pansy lifted her leg up onto a nearby chair and moaned loudly as Neville slipped two fingers into her cunt.

“You’re dripping, Pansy. Would you like me to put my hard cock in your sweet pussy, flower?” His hand came up to her lips and he pushed the same two fingers into her mouth for her to lick clean. “You see how delicious you are?”

She nodded, making eye contact. Neville’s pupils were blown and threatened to swallow her whole. He pulled his fingers from her mouth and kissed her slowly, nipping at her bottom lip and sliding his hands up into her hair, tugging gently.

“I want you,” he panted, his voice ragged. “Please.”

“Take me, then. I’m yours,” Pansy returned, feeling suddenly breathless.

With a tenderness she hadn’t known she was craving, he entered her and started rocking against her in slow, deliberate thrusts. With every plunge of his hips, the coiling tension in her belly grew until she was a quivering mess of heat and desire. His lips connected with her neck, sucking and nibbling at the sensitive skin and Pansy cried out in ecstasy, shaking in his arms as she was overtaken by pleasure. He followed with a grunt before pulling her down gently with him to the floor.

The sound of their breathing filled the otherwise silent room for several minutes and Pansy sat up to summon some of her scattered clothing, intent on leaving before things got awkward.

“Pansy, I…” Neville’s confidence seemed to have vanished along with her knickers, until he stilled her outstretched hand with his own. “I’d like you to stay, if you want.”

Her heart seemed to be beating extra loudly as she contemplated his offer. Feelings had a way of complicating things and it would likely be so much simpler to continue carrying on as they had been. But he was watching her with an intensity that made heat flare to her cheeks instead of her core as she slowly stood and picked up her wand from the desk. The feelings were already there; this was complicated whether she wanted it to be or not. It wasn’t like her to be so hesitant, but the sweet, uncertain smile he was giving her felt like her undoing.

Pansy realised with a start that though this development was unexpected, it wasn’t unwelcome. But Merlin help her, she wasn’t about to become his wallflower outside of the bedroom, too. She casually piled her hair onto her head and fixed it with a sticking charm before looking him in the eye.

“I thought I’d take a shower. I’ll use yours, then? You’re welcome to join me.” She winked at him and turned to walk toward the bathroom, noting in her peripheral vision that Neville hadn’t needed to be invited twice and was scrambling to get off the ground and follow her.

Pansy smirked and swayed her hips.

She liked taking turns. Maybe he did too.


End file.
